


是傲娇吧

by tangcu



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu
Summary: 他沉默地看着刘也，心想自己到底多大谱多能耐啊，能值得这个人设计他、倒贴他。
Kudos: 18





	是傲娇吧

1

“豪哥，来我房间咱一起开黑啊？张颜齐夏之光赵让他们都在呢。”

“不了，今儿有点困……”任豪说着说着又打了个哈欠，“不行了不行了，我先睡了啊。”

焉栩嘉看了一眼表。

九点半，夜猫子豪哥居然困了。

“豪哥咋啦？”

“豪哥……”焉栩嘉一脸震撼我妈，“豪哥说他要睡了。”

何洛洛眼睛瞪得溜儿圆：“啊？豪哥是不是生病了？”他麻溜地从床上爬起来，“你们先玩，我去看看豪哥吧。”

他刚穿好拖鞋，腰上就被两条小细胳膊缠住了。

“你们玩吧，”刘也把何洛洛拖回了原位，清了清嗓子，耳后浮上奇异的嫣红，“我去看看得了。”

刘也着急忙慌地跑了，好像生怕别人抢自己活干似的。

“天天熬夜的豪哥突然早睡，不打游戏的也哥和咱扎堆。”夏之光狐疑地摸了摸下巴，“有事儿不对。”

2

“任豪？任豪？”

敲了半天门，里面一点儿动静都没有。

刘也左顾右盼，悄悄掏出方才晚饭时从任豪包里顺来的备用房卡，做贼心虚地打开了门。

甫一嗅到任豪的味道，他的腿就软了。摸着黑来到任豪床边，他咽了口唾沫，小声喊了几声“任豪”，又上手推了两把。

床上的人睡得很沉，被人这样折腾，连眉毛都没皱一下。

刘也的心终于放下来了。他颤抖着撕开颈后的抑制贴，像只发了烧的小火狐一样，掀开被子爬到任豪身上。

“嗯……、快……”

光是看着任豪的脸，他就快要高潮了。

他那淡淡的松枝味道被任豪热烈的酒香包裹，就好像他自己正在被任豪拥抱一样。

但这个人不可能拥抱他的。刘也也不敢多耽误，强忍羞耻地脱下任豪的睡裤，一边给他口交，一边手指绕到背后，胡乱地给自己做着扩张。

他不知道自己拙劣的手法有没有用，但应该聊胜于无。男人睡梦中也在下意识地追求快感，口交的节奏很快就被对方打乱，刘也逼不得已奉献了几次深喉，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地摔落在任豪绷紧的腹肌上。

阴茎在嘴里渐渐地膨胀到了极点。刘也摸着刺痛的嘴角，逃避似的不去想明天怎么解释这个引人遐思的伤口。

任豪感受到片刻的冷落，眉头紧锁，迷迷糊糊地催促了一句。刘也差点被这句“快点儿”给吓破了胆，手忙脚乱地扶着高耸的肉棒往屁股里送。

“嗯……！”

身体认了一次主，之后就彻底丧失了尊严，穴肉吞咽着肉棒，直往生殖腔里送。刘也撑着任豪的胸膛，小幅度地扭着腰，龟头就卡在腔口磨，磨得他腰眼发酸，会阴闷闷的胀痛。

好想被他抱着操啊……

像普通的AO情侣一样，放纵地度过发情期。

他既没诱惑过任豪，也没怀抱非分之想，就只是偷偷地喜欢他罢了。要不是被标记过的Omega发情期太难熬，他也不会沦落到这一步，鬼鬼祟祟地下药，自个儿演一场冷冷清清的春宫。

3

抵抗着温存的欲望，刘也艰难地允许肉棒抽离自己的身体。

他被连续的高潮逼得一直保持着后仰的姿势，此刻已是腰酸背痛至极，还不得不强打精神收拾作案现场。

酒店的安全套质量很糟糕，抽出来的时候刘也才发现安全套破了个洞。他脑袋嗡嗡作响，霎时变了脸色，冲进浴室后对着花洒迟疑了一下，狠下心来拧开水往私处冲洒。

强烈的水流抽打着软烂的内壁，方才温吞的快感瞬间飙到了顶点，刘也惊叫一声软了腰，却还食髓知味地敞开私处接受着水流的冲击。

汹涌的欲液逆着水流涌出体外，刘也浑身痉挛，紧紧地抓住浴缸的边缘，哑着嗓子双目失神，手也拿不住花洒了，花洒磕在地上的声响突然唤回了刘也的理智。

等情潮平息，他夹着腿走出浴室，把安全套丢进垃圾桶，用纸巾把任豪的身体擦得干干净净。

临走时他还有些不舍，踌躇半晌鼓起勇气索了个吻，才恋恋不舍地离开。

4

“咔哒”，听见门落锁的声音，任豪才睁开了眼。

本以为是做了场香艳的春梦，没想到醒来时听见浴室传来一阵阵放荡的喘息。

这小尖嗓是刘也没错，可声音里的春情却十分陌生。

他闭着眼感受到刘也走近他，纤细滑腻的手指捧着他的小兄弟，剥掉安全套后又仔仔细细地擦拭了他身体的每个角落。

怪不得他今天这么困，头刚挨着枕头就没了意识。

他想起在晚饭的最后，他擎着杯子找果汁。刘也接过他的杯子，在桌子底下给他倒果汁。他无法避免地碰到了刘也的手指——强装镇定的颤抖，隔了很久才递过来的杯子，还有他以为是果汁沉淀的颗粒。

“啧……”

之前他没做偶像的时候，骗他上床的事儿倒是发生过几宗。怎么这种事儿，在自己团里还能重演呢。

5

第二天结束通告，他们驱车往柯洁家去。

出于亲近自己Alpha的本能，刘也常常一个不注意就跨越万水千山凑到了任豪身边。

男孩儿们勾肩搭背是常事，焉栩嘉架在赵磊肩膀上的胳膊就没下去过。刘也悄悄地抬头瞟了一眼任豪，又放任自己凑近了一点。

和任豪挨近一点，他就更有安全感一些。

……

任豪不动声色地拨开翟潇闻，坐到沙发上去。就算刘也带着抑制贴，他好像也能够闻到他的味道。他打心底讨厌刘也的做法。这哥哥看上去无害，实际上和装可怜骗人的小狐狸没什么两样。看他小心翼翼瞟他的样子……更要命的事儿都做了，在这试探什么呢。

打着最后一个选房间就选沙发的幌子，又贴到他身边来了。他和张颜齐中间没空多大地儿，他仗着身材瘦小，竟然面不改色心不跳地挤进来了。

任豪烦躁不堪，这时走也太明显，只好扭头看窗外。谁知道刘也又来和他搭话——第一回没得到回应，还不见好就收，又眼巴巴地递了一句。

任豪脾气上来就收不住，不想理就是不理。

煎熬地等了两分钟，终于轮到他选房间了。

偌大的客厅就留一个刘也。临走前他瞥了刘也一眼，这家伙还在絮絮叨叨地嘟囔，一句最后一个选房间硬是让他念叨了十多分钟。

他明白这是刘也尴尬的表现。

敢做那种事，就没想过有今天吗？

6

刘也学乖了，不再自讨没趣，连分组的时候，他一个阿宅都主动举手要去借工具。

可能是没想到任豪也悠悠地举了手，老大下意识地把他划拉出去：

“……哎呀我们人满啦。”

任豪耸了耸肩膀，把手放了下来，吃完饭就跟在外勤小分队后面出门溜达了。

刘也察觉到任豪跟在后面，吓得一路上都抓着翟潇闻的胳膊不放。

任豪自讨没趣，跟到一半就默默地折返回去了。

7

刘也开始躲他了。

赵让似乎察觉到刘也心情低落，走哪儿缠到哪儿，连刘也上个跑步机也要屁股后面跟着，直到把刘也逗乐为止。

刘也第八他第九，差了一名而已，站位却隔了七个人。

有时他们站成半圆，他和刘也正对面，就这样刘也还能故意无视掉他的视线，和赵让用眼神交换着毫无价值的信息。

啧。

好像不管刘也怎么做，任豪都觉得不爽。

被下降头了一样。

7

任豪出来喝水的时候，刘也正挨着赵让，俩人缩在沙发上看DVD。

赵让年纪小，还没分化。小孩逮到机会，就想和好说话的哥哥了解成人的话题。

“雅雅哥你什么味道的啊？”

刘也想了一下，一如既往地认真回答问题：“这得你自己闻嘛。有人说我是松针的味道，也有说是冰块的味道，还有冰箱冷冻室的味道……我也说不好。”

“那让我闻闻。”

小孩嘴和手动得一样快，刘也还来不及反应，就被掀开了抑制贴。

“哎呀你干哈啊？”刘也蹭的坐直了，“不知道咱团里一群Alpha啊，胡闹。”

赵让埋在他颈间嗅了嗅，挠着头说：“闻着不像啊。”

“你一小破孩，还没分化呢，能闻着啥。”刘也轻轻推了他一下，“你赶紧去医药箱里给我拿个新的抑制贴来。”

赵让闻不到，任豪可闻得清清楚楚。

他散发出来的哪里是轻淡的松针味道，分明就是幽幽的酒香。

离那天已经过去将近一个月了。临时标记怎么会这么持久？

夏之光下戏回来的晚，一进门就嗷嗷着央求刘也去煮夜宵。这小狼狗鼻子也很狗，挂在刘也身上闻了两下就大嗓门喊道：“也哥你原来不是这味啊，你咋变味了？”

刘也瞳孔地震，结结巴巴地半天说不出话来。

接过赵让拿来的抑制贴，往脖子后面一拍，低声说了句“我去给你煮面”，慌张地一头扎进厨房。

任豪在楼梯口躲了半天，这时才慢悠悠地踱了出来，一屁股坐在方才刘也坐的位置。

浓烈的酒香瞬间窜进夏之光的鼻腔。

“今天咋一个个的都不贴抑制贴……”夏之光还没察觉到危险，大喇叭持续输出广播，“哎，你别说，也哥的味道和豪哥越来越……像……了……”

我……我就是闻了闻也哥的味道，倒也不必这样恐吓我……

夏之光欲哭无泪地举起手来。

任豪手里攥着刚刚撕下来的抑制贴，表面看似平静，心里已是风起云涌，懊恼地反思自己为什么突然做这种不经大脑的事情。

“去，去给我拿片抑制贴来。”

赵让完全无法理解这仨人之间的信息素战争，只能安分守己地做好自己小跑腿的工作，麻溜儿地给二哥呈上一片抑制贴。

刘也从厨房探出头来喊：“夏之光！来吃饭！”

夏之光老早就想跑了，趁任豪贴抑制贴的间隙溜进了厨房。刘也把面盛好端进饭厅，背后传来汤勺划拉锅底的声音。

“就做了一碗？”任豪臭着张脸，“我也想吃。”

向来不爱好剩饭剩菜，勤俭持家的刘也被问愣了。

“那……”他局促地搓了搓手，“我再给你下一碗。”

任豪其实不饿，而且最近很多人说他脸圆了该减肥了，说完他又后悔了。可刘也在灶台跟前晃来晃去的模样很治愈，让他忽略了夏之光哧溜哧溜吸面条的声音，直勾勾地盯着刘也的腰和屁股不放。

刘也给他盛了一碟辣酱，“我不知道你什么口味……你自己调吧。”

那就知道夏之光什么口味吗？

乖乖吃面的夏之光又无故挨了一个眼刀。

在顶着任豪的压力继续吃和吃不完被刘也骂的双重压力下，夏之光艰难地嗦完最后一口汤，“谢谢也哥！”然后跳起来就往房间跑。

厨房就剩下刘也和任豪。

刘也不自在地摸了下后颈，憋不住这些天被冷落的难堪，小声地问：“你……哪里讨厌我吗，我会改的……咱俩是哥哥，气氛不该这样糟，最近他们好像都发觉了……”

任豪眉角一挑，“你应该知道是什么事。”

刘也的脸瞬间涨得通红，双腿下意识地紧紧并住。

“我……我给你道歉，”他的声音像蚊蚋一般，却饱含着羞耻和绝望，“再也不会了，我保证。”

被揭穿的羞愧让他坐立难安，丢下这句话后，他像只被打回原形的狐狸，飞快地逃离了任豪存在的空间。

“……”

其实也不是那个意思。

也不是……那个意思。

任豪想来想去，怎样都不是个滋味。

他发着呆，吃着面，只感觉味同嚼蜡。

8

“哎呀我要睡啦……”何洛洛把手机扔开，困倦地打了个哈欠，“你俩要玩到啥时候啊？”

他发言的时机抓得很准确，俩人刚好先后成盒。

赵让离开电脑桌，坐在任豪的床上和何洛洛商量：“我和你挤一张床呗。”

“咋啦有家不能回啊？”

赵让摸了摸鼻尖，说：“雅雅哥说他感冒了，怕传染我。”

何洛洛困极了，只想好好睡一觉，很明显不想被人分掉一半床，便反驳道：“你们又不是脸冲着脸睡觉，传染啥啊……”

“我说我去叫医生，他还不要，也不用我给他拿药，说挺一晚得了……”赵让诚实地转述，“哦，他还说他生病折腾，不想吵得我睡不着。”

听见“挺”字，任豪立刻就理解了刘也的意思，脸色一变：“你俩睡吧，我去给刘也拿点退烧药。”

“……”赵让黑人问号脸，“他俩最近不是闹别扭吗？”

何洛洛像在说梦话似的：“哎呀成人的世界你不懂啦。”

9

“……？”

“让、让让？”里面传来小狐狸煎熬不已但仍在强装镇定的声音，“今晚真不行，我得一个人……”

“开门，刘也。”

“……”

“快开门，别逼我用信息素。”

在一阵窸窸窣窣的骚动后，门咔哒一声打开了。刘也一头冰蓝色软发被汗水打得一绺一绺地垂在额前，望着他的上目线充满了渴望的春情。

“你怎么来了。”

“赵让占了我的床，我不来这去哪。”

刘也阻止不了他进屋，小步跟在后面，快要哭了：“就一个晚上，你们三个凑活一下不行吗……”

“不行。”任豪钻进刘也湿漉漉的被窝，“上床。”

他僵在原地不肯动弹，半晌才幽幽地飘出一句染着哭腔的话：“你到底什么意思啊……”

“我什么意思……”任豪瞪了他一眼，“发情期怎么来的这么勤？完全标记？上回你让我射进生殖腔了吗？想怀我孩子？”

刘也被他直白的表达给羞得一塌糊涂，又急又气，软声呵斥道：“你……你滚出去啊！”

任豪听他三句话全是赶他走的意思，气得要命，亲自下床把刘也揪回床上。狐狸高热的身体像是有磁力一样，贴着就不想分开，然而刘也的态度很坚决，又踢又打就是不肯就范。

理智逐渐消磨殆尽，被自己标记过的Omega不他的听话——不管他乐不乐意要这个Omega——这样的事实让任豪控制不住信息素，浓烈的酒香瞬间爆发出来。

刘也倏地怂了，泪眼偷偷地瞪任豪。

他听见隔壁传来轻轻的咳嗽声，终于服了软。

“你收一收啊……好呛……要把他们搞醒了……”

“那你听话吗？”

“……”刘也转过头去，“嗯。”

虽然还有些不情不愿，但任豪做事也有分寸，到点儿就收。只是刘也的发情期经过这样一颠簸，似乎更加汹涌了。

……

但任豪心里的疑惑还是没有解决。

就算是完全标记，发情期也不该来得这么快。

“我说实话你信吗。”

刘也不想任豪抱他，便自己蜷成了一个团，似乎这样更有安全感。

“成团夜你喝醉了。”他闷闷地讲，委屈得要命，“我都说了……不行，还是……”

任豪脑袋瞬间当了机。

“上个月是第一次发情……抑制剂不管用……太难受了我才……”刘也垂下眼睛，“我也不知道怎么彻底解除情热，上次没做够，这次才这么快……”

“你……你听懂了吧？”

“别招惹我了，别每次施舍我一点了，”他哭得上气不接下气，“不管我的话，兴许多来几次我就不难熬了……”

10

这个人是不可能说谎的。

哭得鼻尖通红，浑身发颤，竭尽全力地反抗本能，想要避开他的触摸。

“你……喜欢我吗？”

“……”刘也心跳一滞，随即近乎崩溃地尖声喊起来，“不喜欢我早就踹废你啊！”

任豪从来没想过自己还是个直男癌，被他定义成别有用心的喜欢就不叫喜欢。

他沉默地看着刘也，心想自己到底多大谱多能耐啊，能值得这个人设计他、倒贴他。

“痛吗？”

一对沾着泪珠的睫毛忽闪了两下，刘也想倾诉委屈的欲望开了闸。

“……嗯。”他的表情写满了心有余悸，“好痛啊，也不扩张，硬塞进去……”

任豪试着去碰他，他下意识地缩了一下，但没有继续反抗。他读懂了刘也的宽恕，把他拉进怀里。刚停一会儿的抽泣，一挨上他的胸口就立马续上了，滚烫的眼泪好像直直地淌进了他的心脏。

“……再也不会让你痛了。”

他用一个接着一个的吻安抚着刘也颤栗的身体，透过浓得窒息的酒气，他终于嗅到了沁人心脾的冷香。

就像他终于拨开雾霭，看清了自己的心。

11

刘也中午吃饭完，在沙发上一个不留神睡着了，一醒过来就看见赵让填满了整个视野的脸。

“雅雅哥！”小giao让今天好像格外的兴奋。

“咋啦……”

“我分化成Alpha啦！我闻到你的味道啦！好香的酒啊！”

刘也承认不了也反驳不得，突然不知道怎么接话。

赵让正在兴头上，捧着刘也的脸就往自己脖子上凑：“你闻闻我是什么味道？”

突然有只手从背后伸过来，抓着赵让的脖子往后一摔。赵让先闻到了比刘也身上更浓的酒香，再仰头一看，发现伸出黑手的人是浑身冒着黑气的任豪。

“收拾一下，我和你换个宿舍。”

“凭啥啊？？”

雅雅哥是他凭本事选的室友！凭啥任豪一句话就抢走啊！

“嗯……哎呀……”

很明显他的室友并没有给他撑腰的意思。

“就，可能是成长的代价吧……”


End file.
